


Age is just a number

by stjarna



Series: Writing Prompts / Drabbles / Requests [41]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, All aboard the Pipsy, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff and Humor, Pipsy, Takes place some time in/after S5 when things are all happy and the world is saved and all that, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Based on a writing prompt from @florchis on Tumblr. "I just noticed that Briana is about ~8 years older than Chloe, so would you consider writing something Pipsy around that? Whether it is something more serious or just Daisy teasing Piper with being a ~old woman, or Jemma worrying over it, whatever you like!"





	Age is just a number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).



> Now, here’s the “fun fact”: Briana (born 1984) and Chloe (born 1992) are 8 years apart, but since Chloe is one of the presumably rare instances of an actress playing someone older her own age (Daisy born 1988), that would make the age difference between Briana and Daisy only 4 years (Yes, excessive research strikes again). SO… for the purpose of this fic, we’ll just ignore Briana’s actual age and make Piper born 1980 (ironically, my year of birth)
> 
> Big thank you to @lilsciencequeen for the super-quick beta

Jemma brought the tablet in her hands so close to her face, her nose almost touched the screen. She furrowed her brow, before moving the tablet back to a normal distance, her mouth gaping, slightly ajar. She held the tablet in front of Daisy’s face, who flinched back from her laptop screen, startled by Jemma’s interruption.

“Did you know about this?” Jemma asked.

Daisy stared at the tablet for a moment, squinting in confusion before looking at Jemma. “Piper? Did I know about my girlfriend? Yes, Simmons, yes I’ve known about her. Pregnancy brain playing a number on you again?”

Daisy returned her attention back to her laptop screen, continuing to type vigorously.

Jemma pushed her protruding belly out a bit. “No, that’s not what I meant,” she said, sternly, bringing the tablet back in front of Daisy’s face, and pointing at the line in question. “This.”

Daisy exhaled sharply, taking the tablet from Jemma and looking at where her friend was pointing. “Her birthday?” Daisy’s eyes wandered up to Jemma. “Yeeeeesssss. I know my girlfriend’s birthday. It’s two months out. Not exactly time to panic about a present yet.”

“She’s eight years older than you!” Jemma remarked, her eyes wide and questioning.

Daisy shrugged. “So?”

“Eight years!” Jemma repeated as if that explained everything.

“Seriously, Simmons?” Daisy wrinkled her forehead in disbelieving confusion. “You’re upset about a little age difference?”

“Well, not upset, but it’s just—”

Daisy gestured at her friend, palm up. “Says the woman married to a 104-year-old.”

Jemma drew in an exasperated breath. “Well, only technically. I mean, Fitz and I were born only 23 days apart, and his body was in cryostasis, meaning it didn’t really age and—”

“Would you have even noticed if you hadn’t read her file?” Daisy asked, unable to hide a smirk.

Jemma fell silent, pursing her lips and crossing her arms in front of her chest. “No.”

“Well, then—” Daisy held up the tablet, waiting for Jemma to take it back. “Women who are married to Methusalem should not throw stones in glass houses or some such.”

A shy smile flashed across Jemma’s face as she accepted her device back. “I suppose.”

* * *

* * *

Daisy opened the door to Piper and her bunk, catching a glimpse of her girlfriend through the open bathroom door. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Piper called back, briefly glancing over her shoulder at Daisy, smiling widely, before returning her focus to styling her hair. She suddenly paused in her movements, squinting in concentration and bringing her face closer to the mirror. “Huh,” she mumbled quietly.

“What?” Daisy stepped closer, leaning against the doorframe.

Piper’s nose was almost touching the mirror now, her fingers combing through her hair in search of something. Suddenly she gasped, her eyes widening, as she moved quickly away from her reflection as if she’d been bitten. “Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“What?” Daisy asked, full of concern, taking a step towards Piper.

Piper looked slightly pale, her breathing coming a faster than usual. “A grey hair!”

Daisy tried in vain to suppress a snort, covering her mouth with her fist until the chuckling subsided. She drew in a deep breath. “Where?”

Piper bent her head forward a little, her tone absolutely miserable as she pointed at a spot towards the center of her scalp. “Right there.”

Daisy pressed her lips together to prevent another wave of laughter to break through. “Come here,” she said quietly, taking a step forward and reaching up to inspect her girlfriend’s head. She grabbed the single silver hair and giving it a sharp yank.

“Ouch.” Piper straightened up, rubbing her head.

“There.” Daisy held out the grey hair so Piper could see it, before leaning past her to throw it into the trash. “Back to your old young self.”

“I can’t believe I found a grey hair.” Piper looked at Daisy with sad puppy eyes that slowly wandered down her own body. “Next I’ll find one… down there.”

Daisy let out a little snort. She licked her lips, raising her eyebrows suggestively. “I’ll help you look if you want. Real up close and personal.”

But Daisy’s flirting did not have the desired effect. Piper pursed her lips, still agonizing over the treacherous hair.

Daisy couldn’t help but chuckle over her girlfriend’s adorableness. “Guess, Jemma was right to be concerned.”

“What?” Piper’s eyes widened in panic. “About what? What did she—? Why did she—?”

“Well, she pointed out our eight-year age difference.” Daisy pressed her palm against her chest, gasping in pretend shock.

Piper’s eyes narrowed into thin questioning slits. “Wait. The woman who’s married to a 104-year-old?”

“My words exactly.”

One corner of Piper’s mouth ticked into a shy half-smile. “So, this is not—like a dealbreaker?”

“Your one grey hair?” Daisy laughed, placing both hands on her girlfriend’s shoulders and gazing straight into her eyes. “Babe, I almost dated a Nazi once. _That’s_ a dealbreaker. Your one grey hair is definitely, _definitely_ not.”

“But the age thing?” Piper asked, her tone laced with nervousness.

“I knew how old you were when we started dating, remember?”

“Yeah, it’s just—”

“Come here.” Daisy cupped Piper’s face, pressing a long, soft kiss to her lips, before breaking away, caressing Piper’s cheeks with her thumbs. “I love you, Persephone Piper. You’re one sexy beast, grey hairs included. Can’t wait for that salt’n’pepper sexy look on you.”

Piper’s expression softened, her arms snaking around Daisy’s waist, pulling her in for another tender kiss.

“Now,” Daisy broke the kiss, sliding her hands down Piper’s body and going down on her knees. She reached for Piper’s belt, slowly unbuckling it, while gazing at her girlfriend with a look that left nothing to the imagination. “Let me double check the situation down there.”


End file.
